Guitar Lessons
by rockerchick511
Summary: Ray is just your average girl. But she's failing music. The only one who can help her is the guy she crushes on, which is both good and bad news for her.
1. Hi

I opened up the gate, and walked up the little path, towards the door. I hesitated to press the door bell, but in the end I did. I regretted it immediately. "KAREN! GET THE DOOR!" I heard a woman yell from the open window above the door.

"Do I have to?" I heard a young voice reply.

"YES!" the woman yelled back. I heard loud footsteps getting closer. A girl who looked about 10 answered the door, only sticking her head out.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Ummmm, hi, my name is Ray, I'm here for guitar lessons with Jake?" I said. She disappeared from the door for a minute.

"JAKE!" she yelled.

"WHAT KAREN?" I heard a male voice yell.

"There's a girl here for guitar lessons!" she replied.

"Get out of the way Karen!" he said. Jake appeared at the door. "Hi Ray." He said.

"Hi." I muttered. He opened the door, and I walked into the house. There were loads of toys around. Dinosaurs, and fairy dolls mainly.

"Just go up the stairs." He said. I nodded, and ran up. I took my guitar off my back, as I ran up. I waited on the landing for him to follow me up. He went into another room, and I heard arguing with the woman whose voice I'd heard earlier. Something about being too young for something. I then stopped eavesdropping and took out my iPod. I put the earphones in and pressed play.

A few minutes later, Jake came up the stairs. He pointed to the room straight in front of me. I nodded, opened the door and went in. I took out my earphones, and opened up my guitar case. "So, the first thing you should learn is the string names." He said, picking up his own guitar. I nodded. And that was how it all started.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I had finished my first guitar lesson. Jake had managed to teach me the names of the strings, and a simple tune. I was quite pleased. "Thanks Jake. And the teacher at school said I was un-teachable!" I said. He nodded.<p>

"Yeah. The problem was is he moved on to something else before you managed to learn the last thing you were working on." He replied. I nodded. School guitar lessons had always been disastrous for me. They all ended in me getting thrown out and the teacher yelling about how I didn't listen and I would never end up being a good guitar player like I'd always dreamed.

"Thanks again. So should I come over same time next week?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. And I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said. I smiled and gave him a hug. Then went out the door.

"Homeward bound." I muttered as I shut the little garden gate behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>A one shot that could be turned into a multi-chapter depending on the reviews. And in case you couldn't tell, Ray has a little crush on Jake ;)<strong>


	2. Embarrassed

I silently slipped into the music room. It was empty, and I was supposed to be studying for my exams, but I had already memorised all the stuff I needed to know. The only thing I was really going to struggle with was music, so technically I was studying. I sat on the bench closest to the door, so I would be able to hear if anyone was approaching. I took my guitar out of its case, and started to strum. "E, A, D, G, B, E." I muttered as I strummed the strings. I heard footsteps, and stopped immediately. The door opened.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard the voice of the music teacher. I was so nervous, I couldn't remember her name.

"Ummm, practicing." I muttered softly.

"Shouldn't you be in study hall?" she asked.

"Well, I've already done my studying. And I need to practice for music, otherwise I'll fail." I replied. The music teacher said nothing, and left. I let out my breathe in relief. I thought I was going to get in trouble. So I continued to play and mutter the string names.

* * *

><p>An half an hour or so later, I heard the end of school bell. I blew my auburn hair out of my face, and tied it up. I silently packed away my guitar. It was time for me to head home. Or could I go somewhere else? The only other place I could think of was maybe going to see Jake and show him how much I had improved. Or go to Kelly's. But yesterday we'd had a very bad row, so we weren't exactly on speaking terms.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the school, still not having decided where I was going to go. I sat on the brick wall outside the school, took off my guitar and set down next to me. I started to think. Or rather, decide. Where should I go?<p>

I picked up my guitar and put it on my back. I decided to go seek out Jake. It seemed like at the moment, he was the only person I could turn to. Especially since my best (and only) friend Kelly refusing to speak to me. I walked along the tiny alleyway path that I had walked down almost a week ago. As I got closer, I was starting to have second thoughts about going today. Should I just wait until tomorrow? That was when I was expected.

But I didn't want to go home. Especially since Mum was having her book club over to talk about this months book. They always ended up crying about it because they always chose romance books. And then in two hours time, Dad would get home, and save me from the sobbing mothers by shooing them all out. So I had two hours to kill basically.

I continued to walk on. I was determined to do it. "I won't mess up." I muttered to myself. I walked on, and reached the little garden gate. I carefully opened it, and left it open in case I chickened out at the last second. I walked up the little path, and knocked on the door slowly. No getting out of it now. I heard footsteps, and Jake's younger brother Ben answered the door. I'd seen him setting up traps for teachers and students alike along the corridors. The two were complete opposites.

"Hey Ray. I'll get Jake." He barely gave me a chance to say anything, before disappearing out of sight. I stood at the door, probably looking like an idiot and thinking over what had just happened. Just as I had figured it out, Jake came to the door. He looked like he was dressed up for something. I felt that I looked kind of stupid, still in my school uniform.

"Hey Ray. What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I have 2 hours to kill, and I really wanted to show you how much I've improved." I finally managed to reply.

"Is it ok if you come back tomorrow? It's just I'm going to see my girlfriend in, like, 5 minutes." He replied. My heart sank a little. Girlfriend. I had forgotten Jake had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered. "Bye. See you in school." I said before taking off down the path, shutting the gate and as soon as I was out of sight, I let a few tears slowly trickle down and drop onto the ground. Why did I always forget that? Well, despite that, it didn't stop me from crushing on him.

I sighed, and started to walk home. I felt embarrassed. I should have just gone home straight away. "Well, I guess it's off to home, get changed and then on my way to try and mend what is left of my friendship with Kelly." I muttered to myself. And I ran home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the positive reviews! It encouraged me to write this second chapter. So this is now turning into a multi chapter. I actually expected no one to say anything about it, so thanks again guys! <strong>

**x**


	3. The Coat And Key Conundrum

I finished the last math question as the end of school bell rang. I slammed my math book shut, picked up my bag, and put my book on the teacher's desk, before exiting the classroom. I was quite excited to be honest. Today was the day of my next guitar lesson with Jake.

I ran to the music room, got my guitar and quickly picked up my coat from the cloakrooms. I ran down the corridors and out of the school. I quickly looked around before leaving. Jake was still in lessons. Perfect. I could run home and drop off a few things.

I ran along the streets, till I reached my house. I took out my key from my school bag, opened the door, and put my bag at the bottom of the stairs. I put my key in my coat pocket, slammed the door, and ran along the streets. I eventually came up to the alleyway, and turned left to go down it. I continued to run, until I reached Jake's house.

I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps, and the door opened. The little girl who had answered the door for me the first time was there again. "Hello." I said.

"Oh. It's you again. Jake isn't back yet. Come in." She replied, opening the door wider. I nodded, and walked in. "Just go in there." She replied, pointing to the first door on the left. I nodded, opened the door, and sat down on the sofa. I took off my guitar. Ben walked in from the other door. I could see a giant kitchen through it.

"Hi Ray." He said, sitting down on the other sofa. He changed the channel.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Why are you here today?" he asked.

"Jake's been giving me guitar lessons on Wednesday." I explained.

"Oh. So where is he?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I was in Math before school ended. I don't know what his last class was." I said. The little girl then entered the room.

"BEN! I was watching that!" she yelled.

"Well, Karen, you left the room!" he yelled back. I smiled. Sibling rivalry.

Minutes later, Jake came in and threw down his school bag. "Hey Ray. You ready?" he asked. I nodded, getting up and picking up my guitar. I followed him up the stairs, and into his bedroom. I sat down on the bed, and took out my guitar. "So have you been practicing a lot?" he asked me. I nodded.

"A lot more than I usually would. It's because I understand it now." I replied. "I can now name all the strings and play that little tune you taught me." I picked up my guitar, and started to play the little nursery rhyme like song. When I finished, Jake said nothing at first.

"You've gotten a lot better." He finally spoke. I grinned, and jumped up. I hugged him. As soon as I did, I immediately felt awkward. I quickly let go of him, and sat down again. I could've sworn I saw a tiny smirk flash onto his face, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Why did he smirk? Did he find that, funny? I put it out of my mind, and watched as he got his guitar out of its case. "Now, we start with something a bit more difficult." He replied. I nodded.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was getting ready to go home. I went into the living room, and found the little girl asleep on my coat. Ben was prodding her constantly. Eventually, I think he gave up trying to wake her up.<p>

Or at least I did think he had, until he yelled down her ear. "KAREN WAKE UP! RAY NEEDS HER COAT NOW!" I jumped back, startled. Unfortunately, I landed on someone's foot.

"OWWW!" I heard someone yell. I spun round. I think I landed on their dad's foot. "Who are you?" he demanded. I back away a bit, kind of scared.

"I'm Ray." I muttered. "Jake's been giving me guitar lessons."

"Why is Ben yelling?" he asked.

"He's trying to wake up Karen so I can get my coat. I'm sorry." I replied. Karen got up and handed me my coat. "Thanks." I muttered. I then ran out of the living room, and opened up the front door. Jake started to come down the stairs. "Bye! See you tomorrow!" I exclaimed. I slammed the door shut behind me, and I ran down the path, and out the gate.

I ran as fast as I could, not looking back. When I was almost at my own house, I stopped. "I just ruined it, didn't I." I muttered. I sighed, and walked up to the front door, and realised, I'd left me key behind at Jake's. "Argh! No!" I yelled. I heard footsteps behind me. I spun round. It was Jake.

"You left your key." He said. I walked over to him, and took my key.

"Thank you. So, I'll see you tomorrow then." I muttered.

"Bye Ray." he replied. We both turned around. He walked down the alleyway, and I walked to my front door. I sighed happily, and opened it. "MUM I'M HOME!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3! Yay! Thank you so much for all the positiveness! It's been really nice checking my email and seeing the reviews. Thanks again guys x<strong>


	4. Friends

I let out a big yawn. School lunch queues were always boring. I reached down to get a tray, and someone else's hand ended up on top of mine. "Do you want it?" I asked, looking to my right to see the face of the hands owner. It was Jake. I held in a gasp. "Do you want the tray?" I repeated.

"You take it." He replied. However, he didn't take his hand off of mine for a while. My heart started to beat faster. I could feel myself start to blush as I picked up the tray.

"I'd like the pizza." I said, trying to be nonchalant in front of Jake. The lunch lady got a plate, and put a slice of pizza on it. "Thanks." I mumbled. I then went to the salad bar, and started to pick up some sweet corn, lettuce and other stuff. I then went and got some cutlery.

I sat down on the nearest table. It was empty. I expected Jake to go sit with his friends, as always.

But he didn't. He sat down next to me. My heart beat even faster. When he moved down the bench, we were sat so close that our arms were touching. I felt my heart beat faster. If it beat any faster, it would pop out of my rib cage. "Why don't you go sit down with your friends?" I asked.

"Because you're sat on your own looking lonely. And I noticed that in English you didn't look like your usual happy self. What's wrong?" he asked.

"You see Kelly over there? We used to be best friends. We had a bad argument a few days ago, and she could go to Juliet, and I had no one. I don't have many other friends. Well, apart from you. If you count me as a friend. I mean, we don't really see each other very often. Apart from on Wednesdays. And you mostly hang out with those guys over there." I said pointing across the room. "And after school, your girlfriend. And I expect you already have a best friend." I finished.

"I don't have a best friend actually. And I don't spend all my time with those guys. Or my girlfriend." He replied. I turned to look at him, shocked.

"Are you saying, you want me to be your friend?" I asked. I was deeply confused.

"Best friend, actually. Your all on your own at the moment. You need a new friend, and you are really nice." He said. My heart beat faster. I could hear it loudly in my ears. I managed to get it to quiet down.

"Thank you." I mumbled. I couldn't believe it. He reached out and gave me a hug. I blushed again, and saw Kelly and Juliet look in my direction. Kelly was glaring at me, and I could just about hear Juliet's next words.

"You've been replaced." I shut my eyes, and smiled. I wasn't going to let some glares from Kelly ruin the moment.

When we both let go, we quickly ate our lunches, and took our trays over to the big kart that collected the dirty dishes. We rushed off to History, which funnily enough, we were sat next to each other in. We talked the whole way through the class about plans for after school.

* * *

><p>My last class was Geography, and Jake's was Science. The school bell rang as always, but today, I was much happier. I quickly got all my stuff and ran to meet Jake before he left school to go home. So, we meet at his house. I quickly ran back to my house, and pulled out my key. Once I was in my house, I threw down my school bag. "MUM!" I yelled. "I NEED SOME MONEY! I'M GOING INTO TOWN!" My mum's head appeared in the doorway.<p>

"Who are you going into town with? Kelly?" she asked. I hadn't told her that I wasn't speaking to Kelly.

"Yep." I replied. I then ran up the stairs, and got changed. I put my phone, purse and key in my bag, and ran back down the stairs. My mum was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a £20 note in her hands. I gladly took it, then put it in my purse. "Bye mum!" I yelled, slamming the front door behind me. I then ran as fast as I could to get to Jake's house. He was on the phone with someone.

"Listen, Vic, she's just a friend! Why are you freaking out? There is nothing to worry about! VIC! SHE IS JUST A FRIEND! Oh really? Fine! Our date next weekend is CANCELLED! And we, are finished!" he yelled, hanging up angrily. I slowly walked up to the gate, opening it.

"That was you girlfriend, wasn't it?" I asked. He nodded. "Do you want to go into town tomorrow then?" I asked.

"No. I want to go today." He replied. We walked in silence down the street.

* * *

><p>When we got to the bus stop, Jake opened up about the argument. "Victoria said she wanted to hang out today, but I said that I couldn't because I was hanging out with you today, and she just flipped out. So, I ended it." I bit my lip. It was because of me that Jake was now kind of unhappy.<p>

"I feel kind of bad." I muttered.

"Don't. It wasn't your fault. It was just her." He replied. I sighed. "Besides, it was clear we were going to break up soon. We couldn't have one conversation without arguing." He continued. I reached out, and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. And we sat there, at the bus stop, in each other's arms. We only moved, 5 minutes later when the bus arrived.

* * *

><p>That night, when I was at home, I lay down on my bed and thought. Jake was single again. That meant I had a chance. But whether he liked me or not, I had no idea. Well. Operation 'Woo Jake' was due to be under way tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I love you guys! You are all amazing! Thanks so much for the support! So, quick question, if I was to end this one, and start another one, still starring Ray and Jake, would you be happy? <strong>


	5. He's Mine!

I woke up on that crisp, Monday morning. I was happy again, glad that I had a friend again. So far, operation 'woo Jake' had been going well. I had been doing subtle things, and hints. I could see that it was working. I had an half hour to get ready for school. I jumped up, and got changed into my school uniform.

I added my favourite pair stud earrings, (Purple in colour) (We weren't aloud the big dangly hoops and stuff like that. I didn't matter. I didn't like those ones.) I also added a ring. It was a red rose. I smiled, and continued with my usual routine.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I had just finished my breakfast and brushed my teeth. "Bye mum!" I yelled, opening the door, and running outside. I slammed it shut behind me, starting to run. I ran as fast as I could. I was running so fast, I crashed into some. "SORRY!" I exclaimed. They turned around. It was Jake!<p>

"It's ok." He replied. I smiled.

"Hey Jake! Again, sorry. The soles of my shoes aren't very good." I said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, it's ok." He replied. I smiled, and gave him a hug. It felt more, natural now that we were so close. I let go of him, and we both continued on our way to school.

* * *

><p>My first class of the day was Biology. It was Jake's first class too. We were almost inseparable. As we had since two weeks ago. I looked at Kelly, and saw that she was giving me the usual glare. I knew that she also had a crush on Jake.<p>

She thought I had started taking the guitar lessons just to get close to him. But that wasn't it. I truly did need help. I simply gave a smug smile back. She was being really mean, after all. Jake and I took our usual seats next to each other.

I sighed as our Biology teacher came in, and started to ramble on. As always, he started with a boring lecture. It was boring for me, as I had already done it. The rest of the class however was taking notes, so I was able to day dream.

* * *

><p>At lunch time, Jake had to sit with his other friends today. I didn't mind. I gave me a chance to think. But today I wasn't allowed to think. Kelly and Juliet came and sat down on my table. Juliet sat on my right, and Kelly on my left. "Listen dweeb." Juliet snarled.<p>

"Stay. Away. From Jake. He's mine." Kelly said angrily.

"Oh really? Well, I think he's mine actually. Because, who's best friends with him? Oh yeah, me! And who has actually been nice to him instead of playing 'hard to get'? Me!" I exclaimed. Kelly seemed even angrier.

"Well, you can be his friend, but I bet you, by the end of the week, he will have forgotten all about stupid little you!" Kelly yelled. I growled, and stood on her foot. She cried, out, and she and Kelly stormed off. I was left on my own again. I hid my face, but cried a little. So, this is what my friendship with Kelly had turned into. Anger and insults. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Go away Kelly!" I half yelled.

"I'm not Kelly..." I heard the voice I had grown so used to reply.

"Oh! Jake! It's you! Sorry. Kelly came just came over and we fought." I said, looking up and wiping away my tears.

"What did she say? I haven't ever seen you cry." He replied. He had left his friends to sit with me.

"She came over and warned me to stay away from you. She said that by the end of the week, you would've forgotten about me." I muttered. I hated her now. I couldn't believe how quickly it took Kelly to turn on me.

"That is not true. Besides, I don't like mean girls." He replied, pulling me into a hug. I had the sense of déjà vu. It was like the day we became friends again. I smiled. It guessed it was time for me to make a move. Before Kelly got to him.

"Listen, Jake. There's something I have to tell you. I think it's the reason why Kelly fought with me. Ummm, Jake. I... I..." I trailed off. Somehow, Jake managed to be able to finish my sentence.

"Love you?" he replied. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You know?" I asked. He nodded. "So, do you...?"

"Feel the same way? Yes." He replied. I smiled.

"Well, I love you Jake." I said nervously.

"I love you too." He replied. "So, do you want to..."

"Be your girlfriend?" It was my turn to finish his sentence. He nodded. "Yes." I replied happily. "Can I gloat?" I asked. He nodded. I stood up, and went over to Kelly and Juliet's table. I slammed my hands on the table. "I won." I said smugly. Kelly stared at me in shock.

"What do you mean, you won?" she demanded.

"Well, Jake just asked me to be his girlfriend, so I think that he's going to forget YOU!" I yelled. I then turned around and went back to my table, and sat down next to Jake. "Well, I'm done gloating. Got it out of my system." I said.

"So, where do you want to go on our first date?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Jake and I had decided that we were going to the cinema for out first date. We both went to our own homes to get ready. I was so nervous. My first date with Jake!<p>

If it all went wrong I would never be able to get over it. I sighed. I had an hour to get ready. "What am I going to where?" I asked myself nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Jake and Ray :) I was just dying to write this chapter. I hope you guys like it!<strong>


	6. The Date

I could not believe that today, I was going on a date with Jake, my long term crush. I had finally beaten Kelly at something. To be honest, I was kind of glad she was gone. She had always been making me feel bad, making sure that she got better everything. (However, I got better grades. Apart from in music...) I didn't really see that until we'd had that row. I sighed, as I started the search through my wardrobe for something to wear.

* * *

><p>When I was finally ready, I had 15 minutes to kill while I waited. I glanced down at my outfit. After a lot of deciding and throwing clothes all around my room, I had finally chosen a red tank top, a thin black cardigan, and my favourite pair of dark blue skinny jeans.<p>

I had also decided to wear odd Converse. One red, on black. I still had on the same jewellery as this morning, and I hadn't put that much make up on. I liked the natural look.

The only thing you could really see was the lip gloss I was wearing. I looked in the mirror that was sitting on my dresser. Everything was perfect. I sat down on my desk chair, and got out my phone. I had two threatening texts from Kelly. "And delete." I muttered. I then went into my contacts and deleted Kelly. I was probably going to have to change my number. Knowing Kelly, she wasn't going to give up any time soon, unless I put an almost impossible obstacle in the way. I'd ask my mum about changing it later.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, I was on my way to Jake's house. I was super nervous. Not made any better by the fact that Kelly was constantly sending my angry texts. I just turned off my phone. I was so sick of how annoying Kelly was.<p>

When I arrived, Jake was standing outside, waiting. "Hey Jake!" I called. I ran over to him.

"Hey- wow." He muttered once he saw me. I smiled.

"So what film are we going to see?" I asked him.

"I was thinking we should choose when we got there." He replied.

And we set off for the bus stop.

* * *

><p>Jake and I got off the bus and headed for the cinema. "Can we go and see the new Harry Potter film? He 7th one? Please?" I asked. He laughed.<p>

"Yeah! Sure." He replied. I was such a geek.

* * *

><p>2 hours and 26 minutes later, we were coming out of the theatre. "That was a brilliant film!" I exclaimed.<p>

"That was really good." He agreed. Once we were outside, we had no idea what to do next, so we decided to go back to his house and play on the Wii. "Whenever we play it, dad ALWAYS joins in, and it's always funny." He said. We went to the bus stop after we looked around town for a bit.

The bus arrived soon after. The bus was a double decker, so we decided to go and sit on the top. "I like sitting up top. You can see a lot more than when you're sitting at ground level." I said. Much like our first trip into town together, it was empty.

We sat at the front. I took the seat next to the side window, and Jake next to me. Just as we sat down, the bus made a sharp turn. I fell onto Jake. "Sorry!" I muttered. Our faces had never been closer. We both moved a bit closer, and...

We kissed.

* * *

><p>I laughed as Jake and his Dad started to argue about who was playing the game properly. They were playing Mario races or something. I couldn't remember what it was called. When their Dad was running, he was also moving his feet, like he was actually running. It was quite funny. "Daddy! You have to stop moving your feet!" yelled Karen.<p>

"Yeah! That isn't how you play it! You just move your arms!" Ben yelled. I was to bust laughing to yell anything.

"See Daddy! Even Ray thinks your doing it wrong!" Karen yelled. I tried to stop laughing, but couldn't, because the dad started to get worse at playing it.

"Stop! It hurts!" I yelled in between laughs. He gave up and handed me the remote and nun chuck. It took my a few minutes to calm down, but once I had, I raced Jake.

"COME ON RAY!" Karen yelled.

"I think Karen likes you." Jake said to me, looking like he might laugh.

"I think she does!" I replied. "I think she's quite sweet."

"Karen? Sweet?" he asked, confused. I took advantage of his confusion, and raced ahead of him.

"YES! I WON!" I yelled. I punched the air in victory.

"I'm next!" Ben yelled.

* * *

><p>After hours of fun and laughter with the whole Brockman family, I looked at the time. It was 9:55. My mum requested I be home at 10. "I need to go now. Thank you for having me!" I said.<p>

"I'll take you home." Jake said. I smiled as I gathered my coat and bag.

"I don't want you to leave me." I whispered to him when we got to my house.

"Come on, I have to go Ray." Jake replied. He did sound quite sad though.

"Well, can we walk to school together tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded. I slowly walked up to the front door of my house. I opened it and went in. I waved to Jake, then shut the door behind me. "MUM! DAD! I'M HOME!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>Later that night in my room, I switched my phone back on. I found 50+ angry messages from Kelly. The most recent few were sent from Juliet's phone. HA! She used up all her credit texting me! Still, I HAD to get a new number. I ran down stairs. "Mum?" I asked. I went into the kitchen. She was talking with Dad. "Mum, I have something to tell you." I said.<p>

"What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"Well, you know Kelly? We had a falling out. And she keeps leaving nasty messages on my phone. I think I need to get a new number." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh, sweetie! What exactly are these messages?" she asked, running over to give me a hug. I handed her my phone. She only had to read one, as the were all the same. "Oh. That is absolutely evil! I'll get you a new SIM Card, and I'll talk to Kelly's mum about this, ok?" she said sympathetically. I smiled.

"Thanks Mum!" I replied happily. I then ran back upstairs. Now I could sleep happy.

* * *

><p><strong>RAY AND JAKE! :D :D (Yes, I'm as happy about it as you guys, even though I'm the one that wrote it!) Thank you for being so lovely in your reviews :) x (And the 7th Harry Potter film is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I'm saying that Ray and Jake went to see it in February. (Yes, this is set around February.(It shall be March soon though!)))<strong>


	7. Soooooo

I woke up the next morning, and remembered the events of the day before. "Oh my god, I kissed Jake!" I exclaimed. I jumped up. I squealed excitedly. "So, Kelly's my mortal enemy now. Well, I guess it was destined for us to hat each other, just like in the beginning." I muttered.

I went for a quick shower, then I quickly got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. "So, just to make sure, it's today that I'm getting a new number?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Today. I said I was going into town today. Why, do you want to be able to text your boyfriend or something?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well anyway, he'll be here to pick me up in, 7 minutes." I replied, looking at the kitchen clock about my Mum's head. "I have to eat!" I exclaimed, realising I didn't have much time. My Mum laughed, handing me a bowl of cereal. "Thank you!" I said, hugging her. I started to eat.

* * *

><p>Jake came just after I brushed my teeth. "Hi." I said as I opened the door.<p>

"Hey. So are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly. And we set off for school.

* * *

><p>When it was lunchtime, I sat on my own. Jake had wanted to sit with me, but I told him to go sit with his friends, or he would lose them. Well, like yesterday, I was going to be on my own till Kelly and Juliet came over. "So, you whiney brat. You're Jake's girlfriend. Watch your back." Kelly snarled. I smiled as pleasantly as I could muster.<p>

"No, to be honest, I think you should watch yours. And stop sending me texts. Oh, and by the way, my Mum is going to show your Mum all those texts you sent me, so, I'd be very nervous. I also warn you, don't threaten me again. Or else." I whispered angrily. Kelly seemed genuinely scared. She knew that I always kept my promises, despite the fact she always broke hers.

"You'd better watch it." Juliet said in a desperate attempt to scare me. They both got up and walked away. I smiled as they went. I saw Jake about to get up and come over. 'NO!' I mouthed. He nodded, and sat back down. I sighed. For the first time in a while, I was alone for lunch. And this time, I actually kind of enjoyed being along.

* * *

><p>I finished the last line of my essay, as the school bell rang. I quickly jumped up, and ran out of the study hall. I quickly got my stuff together, and ran to meet Jake outside of the history classroom. "Hey!" I said as I stopped behind him. He spun round.<p>

"Hey! So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I want to go back to your house. It's so much fun there!" I replied happily.

"Fine. But I don't want to stay at my place all day. I want to go to your house today!" he exclaimed. I nodded.

"Ok. But be warned, my parents are nothing like yours." I muttered.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Jake, Ben and I were back at their house. We were all sat in the front room watching TV. They're Granddad was over. "So, why exactly are we watching this?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah Granddad, and what is this?" Ben asked.

"It's an old war film." He replied.

"But we watched this the last time you came over!" Karen moaned.

"She does have a point." Jake said.

"Ummm, I'm going to go into another room before I end up getting into this argument." I muttered, getting up. I walked into the kitchen. "Hello!" I said happily. Jake's mum turned around.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ray. I just came out of the living room. They started to argue about the TV." I said before she could ask me.

"Oh. That's sounds about it. So, who brought you here?" she asked me.

"Jake." I replied. "He's my best friend." Jake had told me not to tell his mum about... us. Because she would end up freaking. He was planning on doing it once I'd known his parents for a while.

"Oh. You're Ray. Didn't you stand on Pete's foot a few weeks ago?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Soooo." I said. I always felt really awkward in situations like that, when there was a silence. I could never think of anything else to say. Then Jake came out of the living room.

"So, we were going to go?" Jake said.

"Yeah. Let's go." I replied. He took my hand, and we went to the front door, and on the way to my house.

* * *

><p>We were just outside the door. "Are you sure you want to go in? I mean, if you thought your parents were bad..." I trailed.<p>

"Yes. Let's just go." He said. I sighed, and opened up the front door.

My mum dragged us both into the house. "Ray, you go upstairs. I need to do the usual routine." She said.

"Oh Mum, not again! Please don't do it this time!" I pleaded.

"No! We have to. Now Ray, will you just go upstairs!" she said.

"Oh! Good luck Jake." I whispered. I then ran upstairs. Why did Mum have to do this EVERY TIME I got a boyfriend! She always ruined it. I sighed, and sat down on my bed. All I could do was wait, and hope that he would still like me by the end of my mum's interrogation.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, I heard footsteps. My bedroom door opened. Jake was stood in the doorway. "You were right. My parents are way worse." He said after a while. I jumped up and ran over to hug him.<p>

"Do you still want to go out with me?" I asked nervously. He nodded.

"Your mum is not going to put me off of you." He replied. I smiled.

"So do we go back to yours now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think we should." He replied.

* * *

><p>That night, when I got home, I was really annoyed with my mum. "MUM! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THAT? Whenever I have a boy over, you always spend half an hour interrogating him! And just because Jake's my boyfriend, you spent an hour and a half? HONESTLY!" I yelled, storming up to my room.<p>

I slammed the door, and saw that a SIM Card was sitting on my desk. I opened up the packet, and picked up my phone, which was sat on next to it, turned off. I turned it on. 100+ threatening messages. She hadn't taken my warning. I decided to use up the last of my credit.

'Listen, leave me alone. Remember what I said earlier today? I am going to keep to my promise.'

I sent the text to both Kelly and Juliet, then turned off my phone, and opened it up, taking out the SIM Card, before putting in the new one. So. A new SIM, and no more threats.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you guys! x (By the way, I think FF is malfunctioning, because I got some email alerts that you reviewed, but I couldn't read them on the website.)<strong>


	8. Long Time No See

**This next chapter is set 3 months after the last. Ray has spent most of her afternoons with the Brockman family. Jake told his mum that Ray was his girlfriend on the second month, and she was quite happy, and didn't freak out about it. Ray's mum stopped interrogating Jake every time he comes over.**

**Kelly moved house and is now going to some sort of posh private school. Ray now has some actual friends because she stood up to Kelly and Juliet.**

* * *

><p>I laughed, walking out of the classroom, my two best friends following behind me. "You're really funny Niamh!" I said. She grinned.<p>

"Thanks!" she exclaimed. "So are you ok with me sitting with Jake today?" I asked. They nodded.

"Of course it's fine!" Abigail replied. "He's you boyfriend after all." I smiled. Niamh and Abigail were a lot nicer than...

No. I wouldn't ever think of her again. Not even her name. She left two weeks ago. I wasn't going to see her for a long time. "Bye guys!" I said happily, running down the corridors.

I stopped outside the English classroom. The door burst open, and everyone came pouring out. "Hey!" I yelled, seeing Jake. "C'mon." I said one he got over to me. We headed of down the hallway, to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, and I quickly stood up from my seat. I was hanging out with Niamh and Abigail today. I had to meet them outside French. I quickly said bye and hugged Jake, before running out of the classroom.<p>

"Hey guys!" I yelled. They both spun round to see me.

"Hi! So whose house are we going to?" Abigail asked.

"Didn't we agree that we're going to Niamh's? Is that still ok?" I asked, turning to Niamh. She nodded. We walked down the corridors, and out of the school, and away.

* * *

><p>When I got home that night, I started to thing. I missed hanging out with Jake and his family today. I'd grown so used to going back to his, it was weird not going. Tomorrow I was definitely going though. Definitely.<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled as Jake and I walked back to his place. "It was so weird not going to your house yesterday." I said. "I missed the noise, the laughter. And you." I said.<p>

"It was weird not having you there." He replied. I nodded.

"So. Race you!" I yelled, starting to run. I turned around to see Jake start to run behind me. It was nice, having everything back to normal.

* * *

><p>When we got there, Karen looked kind of upset. "What's wrong Karen?" I asked her.<p>

"Mummy killed another mouse." She said, half angry, half upset. I sighed.

"What do you mean again?" I asked her.

"She killed one a few years ago. I held it a proper funeral." She replied. "And I'm going to hold one for this mouse."

"Do you want me to help?" I asked. She nodded, and I followed her out into the back garden.

She got down on her knees. I copied her. I watched as she put some mud over a spot in the flower box, placing a plate of bread and cheese on it. She started to mutter something. I couldn't hear what she was saying. Something about cheese on toast in hell...

I decided to say some of my own words. "This mouse was... An amazing mouse. It shall always be remembered." I felt kind of awkward, having a funeral for a mouse I didn't know anything about. But still this kind of thing was normal for the Brockman's house.

I was completely clueless as to what I had just witnessed. But I hardly understood a lot of what went on around here. I got up from the ground, brushed myself off, before walking in to the house. I ran straight to Jake. "It's good to be back." I whispered, before giving Jake a light kiss.

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday. My guitar lesson with Jake. I had improved considerably over the last 4 months. I was quite proud of what I had accomplished. Because I was so much better now, my lessons were only half an hour long now. But they would soon be coming to an end.<p>

It was weird how something so small had managed to break up a friendship, make a relationship, and build two knew friendships. I groaned, and rolled out of my bed, and started to get dressed.

* * *

><p>I slowly stood up as the school bell rang. I picked up my school bag, walked to the door, then started running as soon as I was out of sight from the classroom. I'd been told off for running out of the class, 'in case I missed something.'<p>

I grabbed my guitar from the music room, then waited for Jake outside the school. When he came out, I quickly ran over to him, and we walked out of the school, and down the road, to the Brockman's house, together.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8! You guys are all awesome! Thanks for reviewing and favouriting. I love you all! x<strong>


	9. The Holiday Part 1

I squealed and tried to hit what was tickling me. "Stop it!" I squealed. I heard Abigail giggle. I shoved my hand towards the direction of the sound, and managed to hit her.

"Ow!" she exclaimed in pain.

"Abby! You know I hate to be woken up on weekends!" I groaned.

"But you said I had to wake you up at 8:00!" she protested. I instantly remembered why I had told her to wake me up.

"I have to get ready!" I yelled, jumping up immediately. I landed on something soft.

"OW!" I heard Niamh yell.

"Sorry!" I muttered, quickly getting off of my groaning best friend. Abigail started to laugh. I jumped over Niamh, to my bag of clothes, and I started to get ready. Today, I was going to something with Jake and his family. No one would tell me what, but either way, I was still kind of excited. However I did know my parents and Sue and Pete had been arranging it, so I would end up surprised.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Jake's house that afternoon to find that a duffle bag full of clothes and stuff was waiting for me. The bag was mine.<p>

My parents had agreed to let me go on holiday with the Brockman's. OH MY GOD.

So they were going on holiday to America, and they asked my parents if I wanted to go. They said they hadn't told me, but that I could go. Jake, Ben and Karen hadn't known either. I ran into the living room to find an over excited Karen. "RAY!" she exclaimed, running to hug me. I laughed, hugging her. When she let go, I jumped onto the sofa next to Jake.

"Well isn't this exciting?" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"It is. Although it won't be very exciting. We're just going to visit our Aunt Angela, and she and mum always end up fighting." He said, putting an arm around me. I sighed, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hours later, we were on the plane, heading to America. Karen and Ben were sat with Sue, and Jake and I were sat with Pete. I decided to try and catch up on some sleep on the plane, but with Pete's constant attempts to try and get Jake and me talking. But I just pretended that I was actually asleep.<p>

Jake copied me, and eventually Pete gave up, and I could sleep in peace.

* * *

><p>I yawned and tried to shake off whoever was shaking my arm. "Ger off me!" I mumbled.<p>

"No, we have to get off the plane now." Jake whispered back. I growled lowly, so no one heard me. However, I did get up from my seat. I grabbed my bag from the over head apartment. And made my way off the plane.

Jake and I decided to wait a bit further away from the rest of the family for luggage. "Just so that people don't think we're with them." Jake had said.

"I always hate waiting for suitcases. It always takes so long!" I exclaimed, sitting down on the bench behind me. I glanced over to the rest of the Brockmans.

Chaos had broken out. Ben had disappeared, and Karen kept trying to grab every suitcase, thinking that they were hers. I laughed a little. I was going to have a lot of fun on this holiday.

* * *

><p>I sighed, and put my hand over my eyes, trying but failing to block out the sun. I heard movement next to me, and I rolled over. Karen was getting up. "Can you get me a cup of tea please?" I asked her. She sighed.<p>

"Why can't you get it?" she asked me. I smiled.

"Because in the morning I am extremely lazy. That's why." I replied. She said nothing else, but walked out of our bedroom. I picked up my sleeping mask and put it on, fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, someone was prodding my arm. "Leave me alone, or you'll lose half of your hair." I threatened. The prodding stopped. Then that same person started flicking my ear. "Do you want to lose your hair?" I asked darkly. It stopped.<p>

"Come on. Dad said you have to get up." I heard Ben ask me.

"Just leave me alone! I'm tired..." I moaned. I suddenly ended up on the floor. Ben had dragged me out of my bed. "HEY!" I yelled, pulling up my sleeping mask. I hurriedly stood up.

"Good. I'll tell Dad your up." He said, walking out. I glowered at him, then sighed. I walked to the door, and locked it, before getting dressed.

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door, and walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs of the hotel. It was kind of fancy, but not exactly posh. "Good morning." I mumbled, sitting down at the table I saw the rest of them.<p>

"Hey! It's 11 am. What took you so long to get up?" Jake asked, pulling me into a hug. I smiled, and accepted the hug.

"I fell asleep on the plane yesterday. I stayed up late last night because of this. There's your answer." I said lazily.

"Well you came down just before they stopped doing breakfast." Sue said.

"Well I was only planning on having cereal. I'm not that hungry." I said. When Jake let go of me, I got up and picked up the box filled with cereal. I brought it back to the table, and poured some into my bowl, followed by milk. I yawned, and started to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I do this every time, but CHAPTER 9! Haha. Traditions. <strong>

**So, yes. Ray is on holiday with the Brockmans. (Expect there to be a lot of holiday hilarity in these next few chapters ;))**


	10. The Holiday Part 2

I nodded politely and smiled. Jake's Aunt Angela was about as bad as he had described. She lived with her husband named Brick, who was a psychoanalyst, and his children. Misty was probably the weirdest of the five.

I had met three of them briefly as they went out somewhere, but they seemed like regular people. I looked as Misty put in the earphones from her iPod.

"Angela and Misty came to our house last year to hide from Brick, because he and Angela had had some sort of argument. Towards the end of her stay with us, she ended up getting back together with him." Jake had said. "And Misty was... really strange. She has an iPod. When I asked her what music she liked, she replied that she didn't like and that she used her iPod to 'shut out the world.' Those few days were absolutely mental."

I kindly accepted my cup of tea from Angela, and turned to look at Misty again. Instead of staring at the table, she was now staring at something underneath it. She looked kind of... scared. I turned away from her when I was asked a question. "So Ray, how long have you been dating Jake?" Angela asked me. I sat still, not knowing what to do. I turned to Jake for help.

"About 3 months." He said. I nodded.

"We were best friends at first." I added. I felt out of place here, like the piece of a jigsaw that looked like it was the right piece, but no matter with way you put it in, it didn't fit. I took a sip of tea, and saw a young girl walk into the room.

"This is Taylor-Jean." Angela said, pointing to her. She had a grumpy expression on her face. I could tell she wasn't pleased by the fact we were here. I took another sip of tea to hide my panicked expression. I then put down my cup, and leaned on Jake sleepily. I was so jet lagged. I started to drift to sleep...

But I was quickly drawn away from sleep by another question. "How did you meet Jake?" Angela asked me. I was going to answer this question.

"We went to school together for about... 3, 4 years I think. I got to know him properly when he offered to give me some guitar lessons. I was failing music." I said. I then sank into Jake again, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I was woken up an hour later, because we were leaving. "Thank you for having me." I muttered as I stumbled out the door, tripping over sticks as I walked out. I was half awake. What made it worse was I actually fell onto my face as I reached the final step. "Owww." I murmured, trying to stand up. Jake raced over to help me. "Thanks." I said, feeling embarrassed. "I'm so embarrassing." I muttered.<p>

"Not really. Not as much as Ben was when he was younger." Jake replied, hugging me. I smiled.

"I love you Jake." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>Hours later, we were all back at the hotel. I planned on going to the basement. I had just found out they had a pool table. Unfortunately the only way you could get there was my elevator.<p>

The doors opened, and I ran in, pressing the button to shut them again. I pressed the button for the basement, and the lift started to move.

But only all too suddenly, it stopped moving. I assumed I must be there already, and waited impatiently for the lift doors to open. But they didn't. "Am I...?" I started to ask, but I didn't want to finish my sentence.

When the lift didn't move for a while, I pressed the bell button on the lift panel. "Yes?" I heard the voice of the perky receptionist.

"Ummm, I'm sorry to be a bother, but the elevator is stuck in between floors, and I'm stuck inside." I said. Then it hit me. "Oh my god, I'm stuck in the lift. I'm stuck in the lift. I'M STUCK IN THE LIFT." My voice raised with the hysteria of the whole thing.

"Ma'm, don't panic Ma'm. Which room are you staying in?" she asked me.

"Room 12. Could you please get me out of here?" I pleaded.

"I'm trying Ma'm. Are you Miss Karen Brockman or Miss Ray Jones?" she asked me.

"Ray Jones. GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled. I had been calm for long enough. I couldn't hold the panic in anymore.

"Just calm down Ma'm! I'm going to get help now." She said, sounding a bit panicked herself. The sound of a dial tone blared out of the speakers. I sat down on the floor. She'd left to get help. But how long would that take?

I was terrified of being trapped in small spaces, ever since I got stuck under a car while playing hide and seek at age 8. "I wish Jake was here." I muttered. I put my head in my knees. It was so stressful, being stuck in an elevator. The one thing you can only think of, is when will I get out.

'Stuck in an elevator. Something to add to the list of places I got stuck in.' I thought. I mentally added it to the list.

"Ma'm? Are you still there? Or did the elevator move?" the voice of the perky receptionist came out of the speakers.

"No! I'm still stuck! I want to get out!" I yelled. I wasn't coping very well. They all say it's about how you cope with the situation. I was doing horribly.

"Well just sit tight. You should be out soon. Help is on the way." She replied. Then it went dial tone again. I sighed.

"I'm gonna be stuck here for a long time." I muttered, and put my head back in my knees.

* * *

><p>It had been what felt like hours. I hadn't heard anything from the receptionist, so I was starting to give up hope. I was going to be stuck in here forever. "My own personal nightmare." I muttered unhappily.<p>

Then my luck changed.

The lift started to move again. I quickly jumped up and pressed the button for the first floor. The lift came to an abrupt stop. "Oh god not again." I muttered. I was about to sit down again, when the doors opened.

I saw several people standing outside. They all cheered as I walked out. I could feel myself blush. I spotted Jake in the crowd and ran over to him. "That was the most terrifying experience of my entire life." I said.

"Well it's over now." He replied, pulling me in for a hug, which I gladly accepted.

Today had been an awful day. Tripping over steps and getting trapped in an elevator.

What a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god. 10 CHAPTERS! AHHH! You guys are amazing :) I want to thank A Toxic Detective x, simplexdreams and zl145 for reviewing the first chapter and most of the chapters after that. It's you three that have kept me going. Thanks so much.<strong>

**Thank you for reading favouriting and reviewing x**


	11. The Holiday Part 3

"Hey!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I spin round. It was the girl in the room next door. She was quite annoying, and always trying to be friends with Karen and me. I groaned inwardly.

"Hi Martha." I said unenthusiastically.

"Hey! So do you and Karen want to go down to the basement and play on the Wii they have there?" she asked me. I froze.

"No. No. NO NO NO!" I yelled. "I got trapped in that lift. I'm never going in it AGAIN!" I exclaimed. I then opened up my door and walked back in. I shut it behind me, and I heard knocking. "Karen, you get that." I whispered. She nodded, and opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey!" I heard the perky voice of Martha.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Karen asked glumly. Karen was a bit more... open about hating Martha.

"Do you want to play on the Wii in the basement?" she asked.

"No. I'm staying here." Karen replied, slamming the door. I let out my breathe.

"So. What are we doing then?" I asked.

"I have no idea. But I think we're going out somewhere soon." She replied. I sighed. I was so bored.

* * *

><p>Jake and I sat down on the tacky sofa in our hotels front room. I immediately wrapped my arms around him. He did the same. We were both, FREEZING.<p>

Some of the older kids in the hotel, (17, 18, 19) had decided it was funny to throw the British people in the swimming pool. I swore under my breath. I could hear Jake do the same. "We have to get revenge." I said shakily.

"Yeah. But we won't be able to do it on our own." He replied.

"Maybe we could get some of the younger ones to help. Like, Karen and Ben's age." I added. He nodded. And I started to think.

Revenge. What could we do for revenge? Copying them and throwing them all into the swimming pool was unoriginal. And lame. Maybe we could trap them somewhere? Like the lift...

No! Nothing to evil. I did tend to get carried away with pranks sometimes. The only thing I could think of was chucking books at them. And that was only painful. It wasn't a prank. We could do the bucket of water above the door trick, but if the parents walked in, they would get the prank.

Wait, parents. Maybe that was the key. The one thing the teens were scared of were their parents.

And a prank was born.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Checklist time! So, Martha, what did you manage to get?" I asked her as all the younger hotel kids lined up.<p>

"Soap. And bubble mix. That was all I could get from the kitchen." She replied. I gave her a thumbs up, and ticked off soap and bubble mix off the list.

"I got lots of buckets." Her little brother replied. I ticked buckets off the list.

"What about you?" I asked the little girl who lived at the hotel. She'd been pranked a lot of times, and wanted to get her own back.

"Well, I got a copy of all the keys in the hotel. We can get into every room." She replied smugly. I gave her a high five.

"Ben? Karen?" I asked the two of them as I reached the end of the line.

"I got a ladder." Ben replied. He grinned, pulling it out of the room he shared with Jake.

"I got glue. Lots of glue." Karen replied.

"Perfect!" I replied, ticking the last of the objects off the list. "We're ready." I took the keys from the hotel girl, and she, Martha and her brother went to go distract the older ones. I ran and opened the rooms the teens and their parents were staying in.

Ben ran into the twins rooms, with the glue. I ran in the room of the one who had thrown me in the pool, and got help from Jake to carry the ladder in the room.

Karen ran into the other rooms, with the soap and bubble liquid.

I ran into the en suite and filled one of the buckets with water. I put the on the tops of the doors, and slid out of the distance between the door and the door frame. When we finished setting up buckets of water in the other rooms, Martha and the others came back.

I handed the girl who lived at the hotel the keys to the rooms, and she ran back to her parents room and put the keys back. We all ran into mine and Karen's room. And we had the door open, and talked loudly, pretending we had no idea about the pranks.

The parents and teens all came back to get ready for the karaoke party that was going to be happening later. We all went back to our rooms, but loomed in the hallways, waiting to see the effects of our hours of hard work. I watched as the first set of parents opened up their room door. And...

A giant bucket of cold water fell down. "Did you do this?" the dad asked, spinning round to look at his son. The son was laughing however, which made it seem like he had pulled the prank. One by one, all the parents opened the doors, and turned round to face their laughing teens. I grinned.

"I just wish we could see the rest of the stuff." I whispered to Karen as we retreated to our room to get ready.

* * *

><p>I turned around and looked in the mirror that hung on the wall. I smiled. "How do I looked, turning to face Karen.<p>

"You look amazing!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"You do as well!" I exclaimed. She was wearing a hot pink dress, black leggings, and a lovely rose-ish cardigan. I then looked down at my own outfit. A turquoise dress, and a pair of flesh coloured tights. I sighed, and opened the door, and we walked out of our room.

* * *

><p><strong>It was quite fun writing this chapter. Especially planning the prank. You'll see the after effects of the glue, soap and bubble mix later. Mwahahaha, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! <strong>


	12. The Holiday Part 4

Karen and I emerged from our room and looked as everyone else walked out of their rooms. Some of the mums were scratching their heads, while the dads kept smacking their lips like they had a horrid taste in their mouth. I smirked, and hurried Karen down the corridor.

* * *

><p>So, our prank played out like this.<p>

Ben had glued shut the doors of some of the showers, so therefore, they couldn't shower. Ben had also put glue in the shampoo bottles of the people whose shower doors he didn't glue shut.

Karen put soap on all the toothbrushes, so when someone brushed their teeth, the got worse breathe. She put the bubble mix in the mouthwash, so when they tried to make their breathe nicer, they made it even worse.

* * *

><p>Karen and I got into the left. Well, I say got in. Karen had to drag me in. I pressed the button and the lift started to move. Karen leaned against the lift panel, and...<p>

The doors opened up. I squealed. "KAREN!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked, moving to the back of the lift with me.

"You leaned against the panel! You made the doors open!" I squeaked. I clutched to the rails that hugn from the lift walls.

The lift came to an abrupt halt, and I (somehow) was sent flying forward. I squealed as I was sent through the air. I screamed as I landed on my right arm. I heard a gut wrenching crunch and I screamed again. Karen ran out of the lift. "Ray! Are you ok?" she exclaimed. I moaned.

"My arm's broken!" I exclaimed. I glanced round the room. No one else was here.

I moaned in pain. The lift doors opened again and Jake and Pete came rushing out. "Ray! What happened to you?" Jake exclaimed, rushing to my side.

"Lift, doors, Karen, arm broken." I said. But the pain became to over whelming, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in a plain white room. I looked down to see my arm was in a cast. I dizzily sat up. "What happened?" I muttered.<p>

"Ray!" Jake said, bursting in the room. I sleepily nodded.

"Yep?" I asked.

"Karen explained what happened. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I can't feel my arm though. It's literally gone numb. And I feel _really_ tired." I replied. Jake pulled me into a hug. I whimpered slightly and he crushed my arm.

"Oh, sorry." He said, letting go. I smiled.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Only an hour." He replied. Not as bad as I'd thought it would be.

"Are we going to be able to make our flight tomorrow?" I asked nervously. He nodded. I sighed in relief.

"We'll be able to make it. The doctors said that you'd be free to go as soon as you woke up." Jake said. I grinned and slowly got out of bed.

"So we can go?" I asked hopefully. A nurse walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake! Good to see that. And yes, you're free to go." She said with a smile. I grinned and hugged Jake, and then, we walked out of the hospital, and back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG HI. I'm really sorry I didn't update this sooner. My laptop deleted this 5 times so I had to keep on re-writing it. I lost the will to write for a while because of this, so yeah. Hi again. I'm most likely going to post something a lot sooner this time. <strong>

**I'm sorry for the wait. **

**Please favourite and review! Also, if you want, you can send me little requests for things you want to see in this story.**


	13. Chickenpox

"How have you _not_ had the chickenpox before?" Karen asked me, to which I replied with a light shrug. I honestly didn't know.

"My mum said I have had it before, but it was a mild case." I added a few seconds later after finally considering a proper answer. Karen had come to visit me while Jake was out with some friends. I liked Karen. She'd become quite a good friend to me.

"That doesn't really explain why you've got it a second time." She replied, a small look of confusion on her face. My mother walked in seconds later with a small bowl of chicken soup.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked me as she handed me the bowl. I stared at her with a somewhat glum look on my face.

"Itchy." I said simply, brushing some of my hair out of my face. I'd just gotten a new haircut a few weeks earlier, and I still wasn't quite used to it yet. My hair was a lot shorter now than it had previously been. It kept getting in my face, and I couldn't quite tie it up.

"I figured as much." My mother laughed a little as she spoke. My face remained sombre. She said nothing more, and quickly turned to leave the room. Karen started to laugh when she deemed my mother was far enough away to be out of earshot. I let a small smile form on my face, but I shoved a spoonful of soup into my mouth.

"So, have I missed much?" I asked after eating a few spoonfuls.

"What do you mean, like, at school?" Karen tilted her head to the side a little, confused by my question.

"Oh, at school." I quickly added, smiling.

"Well.. not much really, I suppose." She shrugged. "Ben made a paint bomb explode in the staff room." When she said this, I instantly spit out my soup all over my duvet, and some of the contents of the bowl spilling down my front. This caused her to start laughing as well, quickly taking my bowl from me as I thrusted it into her hands, jumping out of my bed and trying to take off my pyjama shirt as quickly as I could. I ran over to my wardrobe and grabbed another, quickly putting it on and turning back to face a hysterical Karen. I shook my head and laughed a little myself at what had just happened.

"I'm guessing you won't let me forget that one, eh?" I asked, smiling and walking back over to my bed, scratching my arm. She nodded.

"Indeed. You'll be hearing about this for quite a while." After clambering into my bed and taking the bowl of soup back from Karen, I quickly vowed to not ask questions while eating my soup.

"Ow, that _really_ hurt.." I mumbled as I took yet another spoonful of soup. Karen snickered, and I turned to her and glared. She quickly stopped. I nodded, as though to say 'Good idea', and quickly returned to eating my soup.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! Sorry for not uploading in a while. I hope this suffices as an apology :)<strong>


End file.
